Love Me Recklessly Supernatural Fanfiction
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: Castiel/OC Darcy is a Demonic being of such power that most quiver at the mention of her. As Lucifer's firm right hand, she's the one who carries out the most dangerous tasks - one being to kill Castiel, the rebellious angel. But certain implications mean that her mission cannot be completed - what will happen? Will she change? Will things go from bad to worse?
1. Chapter 1

_ A/N; I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL!_

**_ E_**

The girl runs as fast as she can, her heart hammering in her chest as she breathes in short, shallow gasps. Her legs and arms burn and a heavy stitch sits at her side – and yet she still runs.

She has to... because if she doesn't, what's behind her will catch her and end her life.

The sharp, audible snapping of heels to concrete fill her head, make a whimper burst out of her mouth. The thing... it isn't even trying.

"Run child, run whilst you can." The woman, the thing, laughs – a deep, rich noise that echoes around the girl.

And she does – she can't just stand around, waiting for this woman to kill her... because that's exactly what she intends to do. Kill her.

As soon as the girl had laid eyes on the woman, she's known exactly what she was, something dark and dangerous... evil. It had made her sick to the core.

Suddenly, with not even the hint of a warning, a black cat shoots in front of her. She lets out a scream as she struggles to keep on her feet – but she doesn't remain upright, she falls on her face instead.

It hurts, but something else hurts more, a sharp pain in her back – the woman has placed a heeled foot on her back, keeping her pinned there.

She squirms as panic and fear ricochets inside her, makes it difficult to breathe. She has to break free, get away – but she knows she won't. She knows she's dead already.

The foot removes itself and before she can wriggle away, a blow to her side and she's kicked over onto her back. She looks up into dark, bottomless eyes.

The woman, the demon, smiles at her with lips as dark as blood, a wicked flash of teeth. The girl lets out a whimper as the demon bends down.

She raises a hand and slashes quickly across the girls face, letting out a delighted laugh when she screams in pain as blood trickles down her cheek. The demon lifts her hand and licks the sweet blood from her fingers.

The girl's fear is beautiful to her.

She stands the girl up and smiles at her; it's a smile that belongs to the very soul of all evil.

"I'm sorry, so sorry – I swear it! Please don't kill me. P – Please!"

The demon laughs mercilessly. She places a hand on either side of the girls face, her eyes lighting up with a joy that words cannot describe.

"Goodbye." She breathes.

She twists the girl's neck, snapping it with one quick jerk and a satisfying crunch. She drops the girl to the ground, a small shudder raking her body with the pleasure of another kill.

She turns away and as she sashays off, the body of the girl - the empty shell - bursts into flames, burning brightly and lapping hungrily at the human flesh. The demon vanishes into a puff of black smoke, her job well done.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter one**_

Darcy sits down in the corner of the bar, eyes surveying the scene around her.

No one could possibly ever guess that the insanely beautiful woman sitting quietly away from everyone else is actually planning for her next victim.

Darcy is not human. She is in fact a demon, a worker of the devil himself.

She sips from her drink slowly, eyes slowly sweeping over the room. Everyone seems happy and carefree, having a good time – they have no idea about the war that goes on around them. They have no idea that they're being watched – they're just too absorbed in their own worlds.

She sighs and dips her finger into her drink, stirring it for a moment before sucking the sweet, sugary liquid off her finger.

"Why hello there beautiful." A deep, rough voice murmurs in her ear.

She looks up into green eyes and recognises him instantly, who wouldn't? Dean Winchester. Her eyes move across the room before darting back. No Sam.

"Well hello yourself." She purrs softly, her voice a sweet invitation.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asks, gesturing to the empty space beside her.

"Sure. Though I probably should warn you."

"Warn me?" He smiles a rakishly charming smile, sliding into the seat.

"Yeah, warn you." She pauses to move a little closer. "I'm not the best person to know."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" He asks.

"Because I'm bad." She replies simply, raising a hand to brush a long, pointed fingernail down his cheek.

His eyes grow interested. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I think I can handle bad."

"You can't handle me." She whispers, leaning in only to taunt him and pull back, turning away from him and stalking elegantly across the room.

"Hey – wait!" He shouts after her.

She pauses to turn slowly, giving him a perfect view of her exposed back. She knew that the backless red dress would work some magi tonight. She raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I don't know your name." He states with a half-smile.

"And you don't need it." She winks devilishly and turns once more from him, walking with deliberate intention.

Walking into the bathroom, she pauses at the mirror to place a hand on either side of the since, leaning forward to look into her own dark eyes in the mirror.

She's gorgeous; it's as simple as that. Long dark hair that spirals down her back in lush curls; flawless skin, eyes as black as a starless night and lashes that any sane woman would kill for.

She's tall and slim – no one would suspect the strength she's capable of displaying.

She looks down at her perfectly manicured hands, the slender fingers, the blood red nails that match her lips and dress.

She bends slightly and splashes water across her face. When she looks back up, she jumps when a man is standing in the mirror behind her. She whirls around, her heart hammering in my chest.

"Lucifer..." She breathes, her pulse fluttering.

"Hello Darcy." He smiles at her, a beautiful smile.

He leans in towards her, his body pressing hers into the sink behind her. She doesn't mind. The burning heat from his body makes her arch in response.

"I have a mission for you." He whispers, his fingers moving up to tuck some loose curls behind her ear.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to kill the Angel Castiel." He murmurs, pressing his lips beneath her ear.

"The rebellious Angel? I thought you wanted him alive?" She swallows, his close proximity and touch making her weak.

"Not so much anymore. He's becoming too much of a menace." He growls, a hand sliding up her back to pull her closer.

Their foreheads press together as she moves her lips closer to his, needing the sweetness his touch brings. Heat infuses her body as they remain a few tantalizing inches away, teasing her as she has teased so many others.

"Not today, Darcy, we can play some other time." He breathes, trailing his fingers down her cheek only to pull away.

She bites the inside of her lip and nods her head, swallowing hard in an attempt to shroud the sudden overload on her nerves.

He takes a step back, runs a hand through his short hair. "Don't mess this up. I'm counting on you."

"I won't. I never have before." She replies smoothly, instantly sliding back into her confident attitude.

"Be sure to do a good job and you'll be fairly rewarded." He shrugs casually.

She nods her head, a sudden need in her hest causing her breath to catch. He knows what she wants from him – and he's willing to give it.

He vanishes into a dark puff of smoke and she swallows, giving herself a small shake. One glance into the mirror and she instantly notes the sudden paleness to her skin.

Castiel will have to die. It's as simple as that. She takes a step back and turns to leave the bathroom,

The first person she sees is Dean, now talking to a girl who looks pleased with the attention she's receiving. Dean notices Darcy pausing outside the bathroom and shoots her a half smile.

She knows she looks flustered and a little wild – but she also knows that it just makes her look that much better. She winks at him and turns, grabbing the first nice looking guy she sees.

"Why don't you come with me baby? We can have some fun." She whispers in his ear.

His eyes widen slightly and he swallows visibly as he takes in the dress, the heels – the eyes. He nods wildly.

So she needs to kill Castiel right? What better way than to draw him out into the open. She grabs the guy's hand as his friends watch in astonishment and begins to drag him away. When she reaches Dean's table, she pauses for a moment.

"Enjoy your victim." She whispers seductively.

It was the way that she said 'victim' that sent the first spark of suspicion through Dean. Just before she walks out the door, she turns to him for a final time. Her eyes flash black – entirely black.

As she walks out, she hears his yell out a curse and she simply smiles to herself. This is where it all goes down.


End file.
